The Year it happened
by JoshayaAndLucaya4Life
Summary: All maya wanted to do was escape this pack escape to a new life, When alpha josh comes into her life and humans are starting to come into their world what will happen? will a war come? when did mayas life get to terrible? is it still terrible? but what can go wrong right? a lot of things can. but what happens? find out! first story i have written. Warning violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own girl meets world.**

 **Hello! this is my first ever fan fiction that i have written and i hope you enjoy it, hopefully its not to bad. please leave reviews, and fave and what not ;D Enjoy!**

 **Maya's Point Of View**

My life, is different than everyone else's, if you want to know how then... i will tell you. My name is maya hart, i am a wolf. i come from the thunder eye pack, And my step father is the alpha. his name is curtis, and you will know on how much of a asshole he is in the future, or well in a minute. but as i said before, i am a wolf. I have a human form and a wolf form. everyone has a wolf form thats above the age of 10, not everyone can shift into a wolf at that age, sometimes it just takes longer.. i guess i should explain more about my world, you see i live in the supernatural world. where wizards, witches, vampires and wolves live. its not that different than the human world. we are just different.. there are two worlds, the human world and the supernatural world, there's this huge bridge that can fit two army's on it that leads into a portal that goes to the human world, and a bridge in their world leading to our world. We don't go into each others world, they are much hated here and we are hated there as well. you see we don't get a long well, they wish to lock us up and beat us to death, and we wish to sink our teeth into their flesh and eat them. only because they disrespect us and our world. humans have a smell, you can smell them from miles away, if anyone smells a human we will find them. and simply kill them. they are not allowed here, and we aren't allowed there. if they come into our world and kill a wolf then, they have started a war. and if we were to go into their world and kill them, then we start a war. but we are allowed to kill them if they come here we have laws, the laws are to well.. stay away. and stay away we do. and by we i mean me, and my friend jackie. i have a few friends, jackie. lucas. riley, farkle smackle and zay. i keep trying to get my friends to meet each other, and by my friends i mean jackie and lucas. they keep putting it off and all that. anyways i guess i will tell you about the camp my bastard of a father is going to try and make me go to. its basically where all wolves go to. we learn to swim, hunt, track. and build shelter, basic stuff.. we have to go there before we are 20, and if we don't then we will be killed. i don't even know why we have the camp. it teaches us to kill each other, if we ever have a war. i guess its just to defend yourself and hide from humans. ugh. humans. man i hate them. anyways back to the argument me and my father are having.

"I AM NOT GOING, I WILL NEVER EVER GO TO THAT STUPID CAMP! I ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING YOU LEARN THERE." Maya yelled at her step father, frustration and anger flowing through her veins. " DAMN IT MAYA YOU'RE GOING TO THIS CAMP! EVERYONE HAS TO GO TO IT. YOU GOT TO GO THERE BEFORE YOU'RE 20, YOU'RE GOING TOMORROW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" Curtis yelled at maya and slapped her before he exited the room. "Pack your bags right now! or else i am killing your damn ferret winter" he yelled from the hallway. "don't worry winter i won't ever let him hurt you"

Maya had always loved ferrets even though she was a wolf, she did still have a soul and a heart, she had two ferrets coco and winter. Coco has a pink nose, light brown paws, light brown furr but coco's head was white besides some brown under his mouth, brown under his eyes and on top of his head. Coco had some white on his side, a green collar with white and pink bell, coco had innocent black eyes. Winter on the other hand was pure white, innocent black eyes full of life, long white whiskers and a fluffy tail.

Maya picked coco and winter up and decided to give them both a bath. An hour later maya is drying winter and coco. "Winter, coco how about we go for a walk?" winter licks mayas hand to show her that she agrees, coco just walks into his bed and sleeps. "haha alright. lets go winter" Maya looks around her room, looking at her drawings of winter and coco she has on her desk, her yellow bed, she walks to her draws, pulls out a light blue leash, picks winter up and puts it on her.

Maya walks out of her room carrying winter. Maya walks into the kitchen and looks at her step father "I am going to take winter on a walk. when i come back i will pack my bags as you asked me to" curtis stops eating his ham sandwich and looks at maya "you're carrying that weasel. aren't you taking it out on a walk? it should walk. its already fat enough and ugly it should really walk maya. Also i thought i told you to pack your bags and HOUR ago! you dare disobey my orders and just decide to go about your day and do what i asked you hours later! get out of my sight you waste of air before i eat that weasel of yours." "it's a ferret, not a weasel." maya walked out of the room with a digusted look on her face "i will never obey that asshole..." She whisperes to winter.

Maya is walking through her pack's park full of pack members, they all stare at maya some growling at her, when curtis became the pack's alpha he ordered everyone in the pack to be mean to maya and if they don't then they will be punished, and curtis' punishments are too cruel to say, of course maya didn't know about the rule, she wasn't at the pack meeting that day years ago.

Maya sits down infront of a tree, loving the feeling of wind on her skin, winter jumps up onto maya's lap and lays down on her enjoying the pets she's getting from maya. "winter your fur is so soft and white... please never leave me winter, you're my best friend" maya smiles when winter licks her hand, its winters way of showing affection and love to maya, and also her way of saying hi and yes. Maya loved it in front of this tree... she would sit here and draw the park for hours, enjoying the birds singing as the sun rise's or setting, enjoying the view of pups playing with each other, even though the adults hate maya and growl at her, maya never stops coming here, as the birds sing peacefully maya slowly falls asleep with winter on her lap peacefully sleeping as well, maya always keeps winter hidden when winter sleeps, you never know on how many wolves here would love to eat winter.

"Maya! maya, are you sleeping again? do you have winter here? Oh i love winter..." Maya jumps awake by the sudden noise and contact she got from her friend jackie, "oh sorry did i scare you?" maya looks at jackie already knowing on how excited she will be when she knows winter is with maya. "well if you must know jackie you did wake me up and you did scare me." maya pulls winter out from her jacket and puts winter in jackies lap after she sits down, "about time you sat down." winter licks jackies hand and looks innocently at jackie as if saying hello. "Aww who's a adorable ferret! you are! Maya can i please adopt winter? i just love this little ball of fur!" "You will have winter when i die and we both know thats not going to happen until i am old" Maya looks around the park and finally notices the sun setting. "Shit! what time is it!?" "Uhhh I don't know... you know i don't keep a watch with me. i just go with the flow" "damn it... i better go home... i need to pack my bag for you know what.." "Oh god maya you haven't packed yet! you know he will be pissed about this!" "damn it jackie i know he will... can you come over and help me pack? at least then he won't ask me for questions until later..." maya and jackie start to walk towards maya's house, "Maya of course i will walk with you. i will tell him its my fault and i wouldn't let you go until now, we both know he won't punish me... and hopefully he won't... punish you that bad.."

"Dad i'm home!" maya yells from the front door, basically running to her room. "MAYA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS YOU RAT" a door being slammed was the only evidence of him making his way to maya's room. "maya.. i suggest getting your suitcase out and start packing, i will help and when he sees me hopeully he will calm down.." the red head says with hope in her eyes. Maya starts packing all the clothes she will need as jackie folds them and hands them to her. The door slams open and there in the doorway... stands a tall man, not fat, but not skinny either.. Brown hair with way to much hair gell pulling it back, his hair reminded maya of draco malfoy. The man stood there furious and anger written all over his face, as soon as he sees jackie he immediately stops growling at maya and goes to say something when jackie begins to speak "Alpha Curtis, i am terribly sorry for making maya late.. i kinda wouldn't let her leave the park... i was distracted her with talking about all the fun with will be doing at the camp, and then she reminded me that she still needs to pack for it. i am so sorry sir, it will not happen again. all the fault is on me, Sorry" Jackie steps back and bows at alpha curtis, "sorry... father" maya says to the man she deeply hated, "Maya, Jackie. just... don't let it happen again." curtis spits out maya's name but not jackie's, curtis walks out of the room "also maya meet me at my office later on!" he yells from the hallway.

After a few hours of packing the two are finally done, maya feeds coco and winter and brushes their fur then lets them sleep... of course before she let them sleep jackie spent time with coco, jackie did like winter but she loved coco more. coco was kind, pure, never fussy with food, neat and just adorable. "hey maya, if you want i can spend the night. me and you can go to my apartment and get my suitcase for the camp and i can stay the night here if you want, that way curtis can't really harm you much and that way you don't have any bruises. it would be embarresing if you did and show up at camp like that." "Oh my god jackie please, curtis is a asshole. seriously he won't care if i have any bruises, i am moving schools just because my old school got suspicious because of my bruises!" maya and jackie hug then get up and they walk to curtis' office.

Knock... Silence... another knock silence again. the third knocks the charm and curtis opens his door, instantly noticing jackie standing nervously next to maya, maya's face showing no emotion. "Jackie, Maya come inside" the red head and the blonde walk into the office and sit down, "permission to speak Alpha curtis" "make it quick" jackie looks at maya, looking for permission to continue, maya nods. "Alpha Curtis, i would like your permission to sleep over for the night before maya and i go off to camp." Curtis thinks about this for a moment, he opens his mouth to speak "Alright. fine. you can get your suitcase from your apartment while maya stays here, in the morning you two will have food then i will drive you to the camp" both the 17 year old girls nod and jackie stands up and leaves for her apartment rushing to come back as soon as she can. "Alright, maya now that the bitch is gone stand up." "Oh my! you think i would really obey you, a worthless man who's got nothing better to do than abuse a 17 year old girl?" "Shut up maya if you know whats good for you" Curtis walks over to maya and slaps her hard, a red hand shape already forming seconds after he slaps her, "you asshole..." maya whispers to herself.

20 minutes go by and jackie is back at maya's house suitcase in maya's room and jackie and maya are walking to the kitchen. "Maya, Jackie your chicken is getting cold!" curtis yells from the kitchen "coming!" jackie yells back "you don't have to yell that loud, we are literally outside the door you know" "right.. sorry" The two girls walk into the kitchen sit down next to each other and start eating the warm chicken in front of them, after 10 minutes of talking to each other and eating the two girls get up and walk to maya's room, "alright so you can sleep here" maya pulls out a blow up mattress and a few pillows and a blanket "thanks maya" the two girls brush their teeth brush their hair and then settle into bed knowing its going to be a long week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **And thats the end of chapter one! thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I honestly don't know what i have planned or the future but i am planning some stuff! If you could leave a review that would be amazing! please tell me what you think of this as it is my first every fan fiction that i have wrote... and I have no idea if i am good at making and writing fan fiction. Also. i don't know when i will upload any chapters, as it is my first fan fiction as i have stated before, so bare with me, and... yeah thats all i wish to say! c: If you want you can PM me and such also, if you want to look at pictures of the ferrets i will have it on my Acc profile c: in description or something. (i will just put a link... copy it and what not)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own girl meets world**

 **Hello! okay so. i would like to thank Charlenerennie7 for making a review the first few hours of this fanfiction being published! also i wouldn't have started writing this fanfiction without Taylorcochran, you inspired me and even told me i should write fan fiction. so here i am. already published a chapter and about to write another one! (also who ever is reading this you should totally read taylorcochran's fan fiction she has written. they are really good. Arrogant Alpha Joshaya was the one that inspired me) anyways heres the second chapter!**

Everywhere she turned she saw people staring at her whispering to each other, maya just wished they would stop, seriously! she was right there but no one cared, maya and jackie finally made it to the camp after 5 painful slow hours of driving nonstop to the camp, maya looked around searching for her best friends, after looking at the growling faces she finally saw friendly ones, maya and jackie didn't recognise one of the friendly faces but what worried maya was that he was talking to riley, he was a tall boy, looked around 18 years old he had short ginger hair, he looked strong, powerful, he was pale tall and wasn't fat wasn't skinny just... in between. he was normal.

Maya stormed up to the stranger, picked riley up and ran away with her, "maya! put me down, bring me back to thorn" "Nope, i am never putting you down. you are mine. i am not giving you up. to no one never!" "Maya, you're being ridiculous. thorns nice, kind and really good looking!" maya stopped running and put riley down, how maya a small shortstack could carry riley a girl with legs for days, no one knew how. "Maya. hes my mate, and hes also right behind you." maya turned around to the stranger named thorn, "Hello there, names thorn i am guessing you are maya?" "listen here buddy if you so much as touch riley in any way that she finds unpleasant or uncomftorable then i will break every bone in your body. GOT IT." maya looked up at thorn wondering if she should trust this random stranger, "Wow, riley when you said she had a fire in her you didn't say this much... Maya. i will only touch her how she wants me to, i don't want to get my bones crushed. and smashed into tiny pieces... i will take care of riley, i could never hurt someone thats as beautiful as her. so may i please cuddle my mate again?" maya hesitated for a minute, but decided she can't keep riley away from him, maya steps back and watches the both of them cuddle and get to know each other.

 **In the dining hall**

"Maya! come sit with us!" riley called from the back of the room, maya sits next to riley, whos sitting next to thorn, farkle zay and smackle all sitting next to each other. "hey guys, wheres lucas and jackie?" zay looks at farkle then they both look at maya "So, funny story! i was drinking my orange juice and lucas ran past me and bumped into me... turns out he was running to jackie, turns out jackie is his mate. how they haven't seen each other since they are both best friends with you in beyond me." zay says poking at his arm "oh... so thats why your covered in orange juice." maya looks at the people behind her, they were talking about someone called alpha josh. "hey guys, whos alpha josh?" everyone around the table look at maya "wow, you don't get out much, anyways hes the alpha of the midnight frost pack" farkle says before he drinks some orange juice. "maya how do you not know who alpha josh is? i talk about my pack all the time..." "sorry riley i just don't listen when it comes to alphas, you know how i am" maya looks around again breathing in deeply, "so everyone keeps saying his name, whats the big deal?" riley begins to eat her breadroll that was on her plate ''well, he hasn't shown up today. but he is a alpha, everyone thinks he just has better things to do then go to camp introductions.

Maya breathes deeply again but this time she smells something... she smells a rogue. maya looks around the room looking at all the faces then she sees her, the rogue but not before zay does. "zay where are you going?" riley asks curiously, "to her" maya points to the rogue, zay runs to vannessa picks her up and carrys her to the table. "you smell amazing.." zay puts vannessa down on the seat and starts asking stuff about her, "what food do you like best? are you hungry? here eat some chicken" Maya starts laughing her ass off, to the point shes crying a bit "hahaha! zay stop stop you're going to kill me, you're killing the poor girl, let her rest a bit shes a bit shocked you know, sorry about him, hes a handful. Hi there. i am Maya Heart, the guy who just randomly picked you up there is zay, this girl right here is smackle, this ray of sunshine here is riley, thats farkle... and that guy that is creepily smelling riley there is thorn. thorn and riley are mates, farkle and smackle are mates and you haven't met them but lucas and jackie are mates as well" maya points to everyone and everyone talks to vannessa for a while.

After a few hours at the camps dining hall everyone is showed their rooms. Riley maya smackle and jackie were in the same cabin while farkle zay josh and thorn were in the same cabin too. "maya how did you unpack all that stuff in an hour?" maya continues to brush her hair as she opens her mouth to speak "well, if you must know i was kind of rushing" "why were you rushing, we don't have to do anything else today" maya stops brushing her hair and takes her shoes and socks off "well, the leaders of the camp said we have to hunt for our own food. or for our cabin, so i am going to hunt for our cabin. of course i am going to kill something eat that myself, then i will come back for food for you guys" everyone stopped and looked at maya "aww! maya you don't have to do that" they all said at once. "well. i am doing it, have fun in here. i will be back sometime" they all said their goodbyes and then maya was off running into the woods.

Wind was flowing through her fur, the smell of rain in the air, the smell of deer in the area and maya intented to find it, running as fast as she could into the direction of the deer she could smell the scent stronger and stronger but going slower the closer she got... until she stopped, maya stopped behind a berry bush, maya could have eaten the berrys but she chose not to. her prey was standing there eating.. maya was waiting.. waiting to sink her teeth into the flesh of the deer... One silent step... two silent steps... three silent steps.. and then maya jumps she pounces onto the deer her claws out and ready to kill, maya bites the deers neck hard and strong, claws tearing into the flesh of the deer, damaging the deer more by the second, the more the deer struggled the tighter maya's grip on the deer got, until it died. maya stood proudly above her kill, listening, smelling deeply of the smell of the deer, she was breathing deeply trying to get the scent of anyone nearby, after waiting a moment to look around the bushed and trees the area was clear of anyone in sight, or any scent at all besides the smell of the deers blood.

After she finished eating the deer maya cleaned her paws and washed herself off in a small waterfall, maya ran to the tree were she had hid her backpack in, she shifted back into her human form and got dressed as fast as she could. Maya had decided to hunt for food in her human form this time, not wanting to get any more mud on her fur, it was a pain to wash it out in the water without any shampoo. Maya walked silently, and always alert for any predators. she may have been around camp, but there are still bears. Maya stopped walking, she heard something in the bushes and turns her head, after not seeing anything she runs and hides in a tree and listens, she couldn't smell anything besides rain but that didn't mean she still couldn't hear, after not hearing anything for 5 minutes maya came out of the tree and began walking again.

Maya was too shocked to even register what just happened. one second she was walking and now shes in the arms of a tall strong brown haired stranger, Maya breathed in and melted completely into the arms of the stranger, his smell was heavenly. maya felt safe, relaxed in this strangers arms. but why? maya looked up at the stranger, and instantly knew this man was her mate. his smell, how safe she felt, how relaxed, how attracted and how she felt when she was with him was all she needed to know that this man indeed was her mate.

 **Josh's Point of view** he stared at how beautiful she looked, she was short, blonde hair that was really long, lips that he could kiss for hours, eyes that would have you on your knees in seconds,

Josh had been walking by a waterfall when he turned his head and saw a blonde wolf walking out of the water, he breathed in deeply and smelled ginger and cinnamon his two favorite smells, he decided to follow her, he was hiding in trees and bushes following her, he followed her when she went and got a backpack, turned his head when he saw her shift back, when wolves shift back into their human form they are naked, so its only polite to look away, he turned back after a minute and saw her standing there,he stared at how beautiful she looked, she was short, blonde hair that was really long, lips that he could kiss for hours, eyes that would have you on your knees in seconds, she started walking again so josh followed her when she was walking silently and when she randomly stopped josh knew he had made a noise because she was looking in his direction.. thank god he was hidden. he stopped moving, it had started to rain again so the smell of rain was back in the air. she couldn't smell his scent, and he couldn't smell her scent either. he watched as just sprinted off into the nearest tree she could find, but from where he was he could still see the beautiful blonde. after 5 minutes she got down and started walking again and josh couldn't hold back anymore, he had to meet her. he ran up picked her up and was spinning her, he held her up high the moon next to her head, all he saw was confusion and he put her down, and was instantly cuddling her, she breathed in and completely melted in his arms, she was relaxed. safe in his arms, she looked up at him and he knew by the emotions in her eyes that she knew, that she was in fact, his mate. and he knew it too, "i am never letting you out of my sight ever again you beautiful gorgeous angel.. you are all i need. i am yours, Mate... you're my mate. and mine only. whats your name?" josh says cuddling maya keeping her close. "M-Maya Hart" as soon as he heard her voice, he felt complete and madly in love with this girl. "Maya... Maya Hart... it's amazing..I'm Josh, Alpha Josh" After an hour of looking for food and maya killing another deer, josh finally let maya go back to the cabin, he walked her back. then left her at the door then went to his cabin.

"hey guys i am back" maya yells from outside, everyone runs out and says thanks to maya, after an hour of maya drawing and smackle riley and jackie eating the deer they all crowded maya "so. maya why were you out for so long?" maya looks at riley "oh well, i might have found my mate, also i ate a deer... and washed mud and blood off my fur at a waterfall, no big deal" Riley and jackie immediately asked questions, seriously maya was flooded with questions. it was like a wave of questions hit her face. after telling the 3 curious girls about what happened they all asked who he was and maya looked at them all, "okay so... promise you won't make it a big deal." they all promised and maya just nodded and said "my mate is... Alpha Josh" and once again, maya got flooded with questions. "i'm surprised he didn't force himself into the cabin to stay with you" riley says laughing a bit to herself, after all the questions died down everyone decided to go to sleep.

 **-Maya's Point of view-**

So, you would probably think I woke up like this, "Maya.. maya wake up" with riley waking me up. but no i woke up to the sounds of "JOSH GET OUT OF HERE! SHES ASLEEP. WE WILL WAKE HER UP, SERIOUSLY GET OUT!" Yup thats right, the sound of jackie yelling at my mate to get out of the cabin. apparently he just walked in there to wake me up. but ended up waking up jackie. and everyone else, besides me. i woke up to yelling, something i am use to. "okay guys, chill chill i got it" i look at josh and i get up and yawn "josh i will get ready and come out soon. just wait out there okay?" i hug josh and kiss him on the cheek and lightly push him out the door, "nice you got him out without even trying" jackie says while i open the fridge and i make a ham sandwich "well of course i did, my scent relax's and calms him, he listens to me, also hes just obeying for now because hes trying to be good so he can mark me sometime soon" i begin to eat my sandwich and pour myself some water and sit down, "Ooooh! tell us details, how long are you going to wait until he can claim you as his mate?" I finish my sandwich and drink my water and start to brush my hair "i don't know, i will probably let him do it when the time is right." having a mate is serious, they are the person you can fully trust and love with all your heart and you will spend the rest of your life with, everyone has a mate. they are made for you. when you find your mate you will never even look at another male, only at your mate, but when your mate dies its like a part of you dies, and you can choose to just date a random wolf whos mate has also died but its not the same as your actual mate. when you're not with them you are just less happy and long to be with them again. i decide not to think further in the subject of mates because well... mine is currently lightly scratching the door. whimpering. i sigh and tell him to come in, josh immediatly runs inside and picks me up and kisses my face everywhere, cuddling me and calling me his, I enjoy this attention but obviously it doesn't last long when a leader of the camp comes in and tells josh to get out and to tell us that the training will begin.

 **Okay! thats the end of chapter two, i hope you enjoyed it, it took me about 3-2 to write i think.. about 2 hours. anyways i hope you enjoyed it, see you next chapter! Also please leave a review, fave and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own girl meets world**

 **Hello again! okay so, i still don't really know what days i will upload, and what days i will write fanfiction and at the moment i have a lot and i mean a lot of free time so i am kinda just writing chapters between doing other things c: Anyways! i keep checking my fanfiction just to see if i get a review, it actually means a lot to me. i keep checking it like 5 times a hour. its actually sad XD anyways thank you for 1 fave, 1 review, and 3 follows ;D anyways i will stop being cheesy now and let you read the chapter! so, here it is. chapter 3! (also i couldn't think of a better name for the camp, So yeah, also just a reminder i am still new to making an fiction, so there is bound to be mistakes.)**

 **Maya's Point Of View**

I wait in the group of other wolves waiting for my name to be called out and into a group for the day, i haven't explained what this camp is yet, well this camp is were all wolves go to before they are 20, you learn to hunt, to craft, to build shelter in the wild, how to hide, and other things. of course i already knew all this because my father is strict about these sorta things. he wants me to be strong, so if we go into war he can just sacrifice me onto the battlefield and expect me to kill everyone and just die. anyways this camp is called the traditional hunting camp, THS for short. My attention gets pulled out of my thoughts when my name is called, i get placed into the hunting group. i run up and join everyone else that got called into the hunting group.

We all stay together in the forest, in our wolf forms. we are all alert and looking for food, i am the first to detect a bear, i know the others smell it too now because they are now sniffing everywhere.. like dogs. i already know where the bear is, i can see the bears footprints in the mud, leading more deeper into the forrest, the bears footprints look a bit like human feet, just much much larger. they show five toes both front and back, i can tell that its a grizzly bear because the footprints or, pawprints are different then the black bears, black bears have slighty seperated toes. I can see a few trees being scratched in the direction, just the bear marking their territory, i look at the other wolves and see they haven't noticed the footprints or the tree marking from the bear, i sprint off into the direction, josh close behind but i can tell its not only josh because i can smell and hear other wolves running behind me as well, i am leading them to the bear but i will be the one to kill it, i slow down and hide behind a bush and the others do the same. i hear the leader whisper something about letting me kill it since i found it, normally with wolves the alpha's eat first then everyone else, but since i will be the one to kill it i will be the one to eat it, but that doesn't mean i won't let them eat some too i will just make them carry it back to camp and get them to cook it, yes i would love to eat it not cooked but then again it being cooked is fine to.

I look at the bear its eating berrys and peacefully sitting on the ground, i get down real low ready to pounce. One step...two steps... three steps... i pounce at the bear and bite it's arm, i slash at its stomach and then jump off the beast, it's walking around in a circle challenging me, i wait for it to make a move and it does, it runs towards me and i run back i lay on my back and it jumps over me i slash at its stomach and i jump up, i instantly jump onto its back and start clawing at its sides as i bite its neck drawing blood, the bear puts up a good fight but i am a better fighter, it trys to throw me off its back but i just bite harder, deeper, i can taste its blood, the bear finally throws me off its back and i am immediately on my feet, i am circling my prey now and it runs at me and scratches my back, it trys to bite me but i jump onto it pinning it down and i bite down onto its neck as hard as i can, the bear struggles but i keep it pinned and i go harder as it struggles, the bears body finally relaxes and i know its dead, i walk off the dead bear and watch as everyone comes out of the bushes, i start dragging the body and josh helps me, in the end everyone got to kill something and most people ate their prey, some decided to share it with the camp.

 **-At the Dining hall-**

"So she was the first to find the bear?" riley asks curiously at josh, we are all sitting at the dining area, everyones eating the same thing, the bear i killed. its cooked, and has been cut into small squares, every now and again people walk up to me and thank me for the food and every time i feel proud. "yeah she did! she tracked the bear and hid behind a bush, you should have seen it. the bear was eating berrys and it was so surprised when she pounced and attacked it! Maya i can't believe you were also kind enough to share the food, and how easily and fast you killed it! its as if your parents were alpha's" riley looks at maya and motions for maya to tell josh who her parents are, maya doesn't like talking about her parents much, or about her past. "Well.. thats the thing, my parents are alpha's.. my biological father is Alpha Kermit, my mum is Luna Katy... Mum remarried that bastard curtis... and now i kind of... live with him in the pack house" everyone stared at maya, maya couldn't tell if they were angry, shocked sad or what emotions they had. jackie patted maya's back "its okay maya..." josh stared at maya, eyes full of emotion. "maya... you're mums luna katy? and your father is alpha kermit?" maya breathed in and out, to calm herself down. she didn't want to cry infront of them "yeah..." maya ate some of the meat that was on her plate "i'm... i'm so sorry i shouldn't have asked you... or even mentioned your parents. if you ever want to talk about katy, or your father then i'm here for you" vannessa had enough of the conversation, "Okay guys i am sick of this, i don't know who these people are. i was abandoned as a child. i have never been in a pack, who's luna katy and alpha kermit? and who the hell is this bastard curtis?" maya stared at vannessa, maya was about to say something when riley interrupted "Vannessa, maya doesn't like talking about her past, maya if you want i can tell her" maya nods and riley continues "alright, so Luna katy and Alpha Kermit are from the thunder eye pack, i am sure you've heard of them, anyways they were the kindest pack, it always rains there and always has storms, giving it the name, anyways so luna katy is alpha kermits mate they had a child and that's maya, when maya was 10 her father died, and when maya was 11 katy met this man curtis, from the blazing howlers pack, his mate had also died and when maya was 11 katy married curtis and curtis became the packs new Alpha, when maya was 12 her mum just randomly died, curtis said it was from cancer or something but she was covered in bruises and other injurys you couldn't even tell it was her, there was blood and bruises everywhere. if curtis didn't tell us who it was then we would have no idea who she was, it was horrifying. anyways Luna katy and Alpha Kermit are dead and maya now lives with her stepfather in the pack house, but curtis is a true asshole. he kidnaps people from other packs and beats them for information, he tortures people in the cruel twisted ways, he beats people until they die infront of their mates and familys! and thats why everyone hates maya here, they growl at her if you haven't noticed yet but its not maya's fault, in reality shes a kind honest, strong girl everyone in her pack growls at her, when her mum died curtis set out a rule. if you be nice to maya in any way than you will be punished, and he punishes in cruel twisted ways so everyone just hates maya. they growl at her and all sorts of things." vannessa was speechless she couldn't say anything, "its alright vannessa... its.. a lot to take in..." riley says, maya shot up out of her seat "he set out a rule for everyone to be a bitch to me! what the hell!" riley looked at maya "oh... right you didn't know" maya was angry for a minute but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. maya sat back down into her seat and finishes eating the bear meat that was on her plate, "okay everyone! time to go to bed, go to your cabins" everyone got up and went back to their cabins and went to sleep.

 **Hello! okay so, Idk if i want think chapter longer or shorter, so i am just going to end the chapter here. thank you for reading ;D Please review! c: also feel free to PM me, i actually get really excited and happy when someone pm's me (don't judge me) c: I would really like to improve on my writing. so reviews would be so nice. c:**

 **Note: sorry for the chapter being so short. also i am writing this note on 22/01/2017 and sorry or being away or 12 days and not posting any chapters, i have been busy anyways i have already started on 4th chapter but i haven't really gotten half way through it, i was actually writing 4th chapter then someone bothered me and i have been really busy for 12 days so i haven't finished it, so i am going to finish 4th chapter now and either release it in a few days (just so i can read it over because you know when you make a chapter you think its alright read it over and just get tired of reading it over and over again to check for any mistakes.. then a few days later it just kinda resets and you're fine reading it again..) idk i am weird don't judge me. anyways i will post a chapter in a few days (hopefully)**


	4. author note important kinda

Okay, So this isn't a real chapter i just wanted to say something. okay so, i just wanted to tell you a few things about this fan fiction. also i don't know when i will post chapters, and when i will write chapters. i will just keep writing chapters as time goes by, hopefully i will have chapter 4 out soon enough though. i currently haven't started it but i will get to it, i have just been reading the past 3 chapters for any spelling mistakes and what not. **also feel free to pm me to give me any ideas, or what you would like to see in the future of this story. i am open to any ideas and yeah.**

 **(NOTE! IMPORTANT** **. Okay so i have decided to change the start of the first chapter, and you will get to knew more about where maya lives and all that in it so please read it. hopefully i won't make it to long, (i have literally just not decided to change the start) So. Yeah**

Okay so, stuff about this fan fiction:

Maya has two ferrets, winter and coco. (Curtis calls them weasels because he hates them)

curtis is maya's step father,

Lucas has been friends with maya since they were kids and riley to even though they are in different packs,

Jackie has red long hair, (its always up in a ponytail) shes not tan but not that pale either. shes short like maya,

 **the packs and whos in them:**

Thunder eye pack: maya, katy, kermit, curtis

Blazing howlers pack: Lucas

Midnight Frost pack: riley,smackle,zay,farkle,cory, topanga, josh

Scarred Forest Pack: thorn

People who are age 17: riley, smackle, maya Age 18: josh, farkle, zay, lucas, jackie, thorn

Katy and Kermit are dead.

so if your a wolf you have two forms. your human form, and your wolf form. normally everyone goes into their wolf form to either battle, hunt, or just run free into the wild. so everyone is always in their human form,

when someone is 10 years old or higher they will be able to shift into their wolf form, its different for everyone so no one really knows when they will be able to, when the time is right they will know when they can shift.

 **Anyways, if you actually read this than good on you. idk if people actually read these, but hope fully you did... and if you did then, thank you i guess c: anyways i will go change the start of the first chapter. thank you, and goodbye c: (also. the date today is 10/01/2017 so if you are past that date then you will already see the changed i made the the start of the first chapter. :P so.. yeah. until next time! (also i will probably start the 4th chapter soon)**


End file.
